Summit Storm Book I: The Summoning
by Khion Lore
Summary: Three years after the Ninja Rangers defeated Lothor and just over a year since the NSDT teamup, A new evil has emerged to destroy the rangers. But will it suceed? Rated T just to be safe!
1. Stormfront Part I

**POWER RANGERS SUMMIT STORM  
Book I: The Summoning**

* * *

**Stormfront Part I**

* * *

Thunder rolled across the gray midday sky and the rain came down in torrents, saturating the ground below. He walked silently, his footsteps masked by the heavy rain. The animals of the forest became silent as he passed, their senses alerting them to an evil presence unlike anything that had been felt before. Cloaked in a dark robe, his face hidden from view, he continued his pilgrimage deeper into the jungle, the plants and insects shriveling up and turning to dust in his wake. 

After traveling many days, he finally found what he was looking for - an ancient temple hidden under centuries of vines and forest mildew. He held out his hand towards it and flexed his fingers. As he did, the vines and mildew were suddenly either pulled back into the ground or just faded. Pursing his lips into a thin, wicked smile, he walked slowly up the stone steps towards the entrance. Guarding the doors was a single stone gargoyle, which was perched upon a pedestal. He stopped in front of the creature and held out his hand towards it, his eyes beginning to glow an eerie green as he did so.

_"Rhetora Nator Fhyn!"_ he commanded in a raspy voice. As he did so, the gargoyle exploded and in its place stood a large black alien-like being.

"Master," it growled, bowing low. "Welcome back."

"Thank you Nator," replied the hooded figure. "But I must regain my power before nightfall else our plans shall be ruined."

"Yes Lord Braxxus!" answered Nator. Quickly, the now living gargoyle got up, turned around and pushed the large stone doors open. Slowly, as dust filtered down from the ceiling, the doors opened into a large, dimly lit chamber. At the far end was a throne covered in what appeared to be large, black, bloodstained thorns. The ceiling was shrouded in a murky darkness; the flickering firelight from the few torches hanging around the hall cast ominous shadows across the floor and their light seemed to bounce off the dark roof.

_"Inflamaris!"_ Braxxus commanded and held his hand up towards the ceiling. Instantly, the ceiling began glowing red and the light cast by this glow revealed all within the temple. In front of the throne was a stone altar, which looked as though it had been used for sacrifices in a forgotten age. Adorning the walls were bones and bloodstained weapons of champions long since defeated by some great force. The golden walls also beheld ancient carvings and paintings of ages gone by. The symbols and images depicted a great battle in which a dark figure (presumably Lord Braxxus) was seen slaughtering innocent people across the land. Upon the opposite wall stood seven figures clad in the seven colours of the rainbow brandishing a mystical weapon whose light pierced the darkness emanating from Braxxus.

Upon seeing this, Braxxus growled and launched a fireball at the figures, eliminating it from the overall picture.

"Those seven killed my father Baal with that weapon," said Braxxus, spitting upon the charred marks left on the wall when Nator gazed upon his master.

"Lord Baal was a wise and mighty ruler, Lord Braxxus," Nator hastily answered. "If he could see you now…" At this, Braxxus grabbed Nator by the throat with his right hand and held the gargoyle high over his head.

"Don't you dare mention my father in front of me!" Braxxus snapped, his eyes glowing a deep crimson before tossing Nator across the hall into the altar. "My father was a great warrior, I'll give him that, but he was a fool." Braxxus walked quickly up towards the dark throne and sat upon it, making himself comfortable. "He let them defeat him. I, however, shall destroy their descendants so that any remaining power within their blood will be eradicated once and for all." At this, he waved his hand over the altar and the top became like liquid. Getting up, Braxxus stepped down to the altar, waved his hand over it, and watched as a young man donned in red and black walked through a park alone.

"I sense the presence of Pyron within him," said Braxxus finally. Looking up, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small bag filled with some sort of powder. Scooping a small amount into the palm of his hand, he held the powder out in front of him and blew sharply upon it, scattering it across the chamber. As the powder traveled, it clumped together until finally, from the remains, a small group of emaciated figures emerged; their blue-tinted skin tightly wrapped to their bones. They wore minimal coverings (mostly brown rags draped over them like togas) and bore no eyes; instead bearing two sockets emanating an eerie crimson coloured glow and their hair was a ghostly white.

"Welcome, my minions," Braxxus sneered. "Time for you to taste blood once again!" At this, the small army of wraiths began to screech in such high-pitched tones that the few intact stained glass windows which adorned the ceiling shattered, and the slivers of glass rained down upon the gathering below.

"Now go!" the evil lord commanded, and instantly, the wraiths vanished.

* * *

Lightning flashed across the midnight sky. As he lay on his bed, Hunter Bradley wondered about the coming day. He had been offered a place at the Thunder Ninja Academy as Head Teacher, and as such, his duties drained him of a lot of his energy. It had been a year since he and his friends had teamed up with the Dino Thunder Rangers to defeat Lothor once and for all. All he could think about this night was if Lothor would come back again...or something or someone even more vicious and cruel taking his place... 

A crack of thunder awoke Hunter from his sleep. Sitting bolt upright, sweat pouring down his weathered face dampening his dirty blonde hair, Hunter could swear that he felt a cold windsweep over him, sending shivers up and down his spine.

"Hunter? You there?" called a voice from a small, circular device laying on Hunter's bedside table. "Hunter! Come in!" Shakily, Hunter reached over, picked up the amulet-like device, slid the cover off and spoke into a micro speaker within it.

"Yeah, I'm here Blake," he said as calm as he could.

"Something's up bro," answered Blake, Hunter's adopted brother. When both he and Hunter were attacked at their ninja academy three years prior, their parents were killed by Lothor, although they were coercedinto believing the Sensei of the Wind Ninja Academy killed them instead. Soon they were put at ease by the lingering spirits of their parents, finding out the truth about their parent's murderer. "You better get to the beach!"

"I'm on it!" the young man answered, getting up, donning on a pair of jeans and a crimson top and then using his Ninja Streak ability to race to the beach where his brother and his friends were all waiting. "What's up?"

Tori, a young woman with long blonde hair and dressed in a blue tank and jeans, pointed towards the western horizon. Lightning and thunder were still flashing and crashing overhead, but no rain fell upon them.

"Something's coming," said Cam, a asian man dressed in a green shirt with a khaki jacket over it and black jeans. His dark hair was messy after being awoken by one of the others at such an early hour of the morning.

"Like what?" Dustin asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes in a hope to get them seeing better. He had a yellow shirt on and a pair of floral board shorts on, but the coolness of the morning was making him shiver.

"We don't know," Shane answered. Shane had been the Red Wind Ranger and leader of this group of teens three years ago. Right now, he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with dark pants. "All we know is that it's coming this way fast."

As this was said, Hunter took a longer look at the horizon. The light wasn't that from the sun, he knew that for certain. This light was like fire dancing on the clouds...or even _in_ the clouds. The light was a blood red, with a hint of yellow and orange in there as well. The light was moving closer to shore at a very fast speed and as it did, the lightning around it got brighter and more frequent.

"We have to protect the people of this city," said Hunter quietly. "It is...and always will be...our duty."

"He's right!" added Blake, his dark hair and navy top beginning to reflect the glow of the approaching light. The others nodded.

"Well, in that case," said Cam, squatting down and opening a sports bag he had brought. "We will probably need these!" As he said this, he pulled out a mahoggany case with gold trimmings. Embedded in the centre of the lid was a gold symbol bearing the marks of the Wind Academy, the Thunder Academy and the Samurai Spirit. Placing his hand over these and hooking his fingers in a crevice on the case, he opened the lid and inside were six wrist-mounted devices each bearkuing a different logo and in different colours - one red, one yellow, one blue, one crimson, one navy and one green.

"Our Morphers?" asked Shane, stepping forward.

"I was able to harness some power from the Samurai Amulet before it lost its power completely." replied the asian. "Go on...take them!" Shane, Tori, Dustin and Blake stepped forward and took their morphers, but Hunter stayed back, his eyes focused on the stormfront approaching.

"Hunter?" asked Cam, walking over to the thunder ranger. "Don't you want you powers?"

"This power..." said Hunter quietly, as if in a trance. "It'sstronger than anything we've faced before. I'm...not sure if we'll be able to defeat alone." Without looking, Hunter reached over, took his morpher and attached it to his wrist. "But we have to try!"

Cam reached in and took the last morpher. "You're right!"

"Ok guys! Ready?" asked Shane.

"Ready!" said the others.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" called Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" Hunter and Blake bellowed.

"SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" cried Cam. He, along with Shane, Tori and Dustin held up their right arms, broughtthem down, twisted slightly then whipped out their left arm, spinning the power disk on their morphers. Hunter and Blake however, held their arms over their chests and pressed a button on the bottom of their morphers to begin the transformation.

A tornado emerged from the spinning power disks on the Wind Ranger's morphers. The tornado surrounded them, making their outfits shatter, revealing their respective Ranger outfit underneath. Looking up, a helmet locked to each of their head and sealed itself.

"Power of Air!" called Shane.

"Power of Water!" Tori cried.

"Power of Earth!" Dustin yelled.

Hunter and Blake crossed their arms over their chests and lightning surged around them, which attached a suit to their bodies. From their Morphers their helmets flew hight in the air and land on their heads.

"Power of Thunder!" they hollered.

Cam spun around, a green light eminating from his Morpher. As he did, a suit began to cover his body from neck to toe. When he stopped, his helmet attached itself and as it did, he pulled out his sword and held it above him as green energy pulses surged down the blade.

"Green Samurai Power!" he bellowed. Once their morphing sequences were complete, the rangers faced the stormfront approaching, now faster than before.

"Look!" called Blake. "It's coming straight for us!"

"RUN!" Shane yelled and he and other ranger began to flee, except for Hunter.

"No..." he said quietly. "There's something about it..." as he said this, the others were already over the dunes at the back of the beach. Blake looked back and saw Hunter just standing there as the stormfront washed over him.

"HUNTER!" he screamed and ran back to where his brother had stood just moments before. There he stopped and looked around. The stormfront was gone. The sun was just peaking over the mountains to the east. But no trace remained of Hunter...except for his morpher, fried, charred and smouldering on the ground where he stood.

"No..." he said quietly. The other rangers came back to where Blake now stood and Tori comforted it.

"What do you think happened to him Cam?" asked Shane. There was no response. Shane turned around and there, on the ground, was Cam's Morpher, with the same damage on it as Hunter's.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blake yelled to the morning sky as the others tried to comfort him.

* * *

Hunter awoke on a bed in a dungeon. He felt sore all over.

"Ugh..." he said and sat up. Looking around, he noticed Cam face down on the ground. Hunter raced over to him and checked to see if Cam was ok. What he foundhorrified him.

Cam...one of his best friends...was dead.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**POWER RANGERS SUMMIT STORM  
Book I: The Summoning**

**Stormfront Part I**  
Stormfront Part II  
Timing


	2. Stormfront Part II

**POWER RANGERS SUMMIT STORM  
Book I: The Summoning**

* * *

**Khion:** W00t!ness! Reviews! 

**Trent: **Um...ok..._(sweatdrops)_

**Sky:** You were expecting something else maybe?

**Bridge:** _(eats buttery toast and wiggles fingers)_

**Khion: **_(ignores)_ Shoutout Time!

* * *

**Shoutouts**

**CamFan4Ever: **_(sweatdrops)_ Your threats and obsanities have no effect! P But thanks for the review!

**garnetred:** Thanks for the review. Who knows what's going to happen. Hehe...

**Jnr Cpl Scarlett: **Hehe... I know. Thankies Ellie

**Insane Ali:** Oi! Evil White Ranger Clone no longer has any power over my muses! SKY! BRIDGE! TRENT! ATTACK! _(sees his muses slaughter the evil white ranger clone)_ Sorry, but he had to be removed. And remember, I need my muses else I can't update. Thanks for the review.

**the real vampire: **Yes Cam is dead, but hopefully not for long! w00t! Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

**

Stormfront Part II

* * *

Hunter proceeded to give Cam CPR, and after his fourth attempt, Cam coughed and spluttered and gasped for air. 

"Cam!" Hunter said loudly. "You're ok!"

"Ugh…yeah…thanks Hunter…" said Cam quietly, sitting up. He tenderly touched his head. "Ow, my head is killing me." Then he looked around. "Where are we?"

"I dunno dude," said Hunter. "It looks like some sort of cave." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Hunter, I can see that," he said sarcastically, getting to his feet. He swayed for a moment and then stood firm. Then, lightly leaning on the Crimson Ranger, Cam and Hunter moved towards the door.

"The bars are made of bamboo..." said Hunter, confused. "Why would, whoever is trying to hold us here, hold us in a cage made of bamboo?" Hunter scratched his head.

"I dunno Hunter," answered Cam. He stood on his own now. "Shall we?" Hunter nodded. The two of them then simultaneously kicked the door and the door flew off it's hinges.

"I know where we are!" Hunter exclaimed,stepping out and getting a batter view of the cave they were in. "We're in the cave at the foot of the cliff underneath the school!"

"I know," Cam said. "This is where the emergency access bay to the Zords is located." Cam looked at the entrance. It looked strangely blue. "There is some sort of force field over the entrance." It was then that Cam and Hunter realised that they were morpherless.

"Great," said a downhearted Hunter. "Now what do we do?"

"We signal the others some other way!" answered Cam, holding out his hand to the shield. "Let's try our ninja powers!"

"Great idea!" Hunter replied. Closing his eyes, he focused on his thunder power whilst Cam focused on his samurai spirit. Then, in unison, they unleashed their power on the shield. The shield held.

"Keep...going..." Cam called.

* * *

On the beach, Blake had broken down. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the cove. 

"Let's go!" said Shane, and he raced off. Blake nodded, grabbed the two morphers and ran with the others.

* * *

Braxxus saw what was going on and scowled. 

"WRAITHS!" he screeched, summoning his minions. "Attack those Ninjas!" At that, they screeched in reply and flew off.

"Pyron will just have to wait..." he growled.

"Let me go and get Pyron, my lord," said Nator.

"Very well, Nator, but do not fail me!" Braxxus snapped and with that Nator turned and flew into the darkness.

* * *

When the rangers got to the cove, they saw Hunter and Cam trying to get out. 

"They're alive!" called Blake.

"Give us a hand here hey?" asked Hunter through gritted teeth.

"Let's go guys!" commanded Shane and the four rangers stood in a row in front of the shield.

"Power of Air!" called the Red Ranger.

"Power of Earth!" Dustin cried.

"Power of Water!" Tori yelled.

"Navy Thunder Power!" bellowed Blake.

"Crimson Thunder Power!" Hunter hollered.

"Samurai Power!" the samurai called. At this, six multi coloured beams intersected the same point of the shield, but it didn't seem to be doing anything. Suddenly the six rangers were attacked by strange, grey mummy-like creatures.

"Geroff!" said Hunter, turning and kicking one in the chest. The creature hardly recoiled. It just came back and struck Hunter in the chest.

"Ugh," he said as he went sprawling. Cam was having a hard time trying to keep them off him. The others were having just as much trouble. Tori was kicking and punching the creatures but nothing seemed to work. She even pulled out her Ninja Sword and upgraded it to gold mode, but still nothing. Finally she got out her Sonic Fin but even that was useless against these creatures. Shane and Blake were fighting a group that had swamped Dustin. Dustin was doing his best to get them off him but he too couldn't touch them.

"Battliser!" called Shane into his morpher. Instantly, he was covered in a gold plated armour which made the light of the approaching storm become even brighter. The wraiths didn't like this and as such, they attacked him. But even with his ultimate attack, they were unaffected.

"What are these things?" he called, struggling to get them off him.

* * *

On the clif above them, three suited warriors watched the scene below. 

"We have to help them," said one. She was adorned in a white suit with a picture of what looked like tiger claws on the front of it.

"They don't know what they are fighting or how to defeat them," replied another, this one adorned in black and silver. He had a howling wolf's head on his suit and his voice had a thick Australian accent.The third nodded at both of these statements.

"Let's go then!" the third said. She was adorned in gold and black.A symbol that looked like a phoenix adorned her chest. The three of them leapt from their hiding spot and blasted the creatures away.

"What the..." said Dustin. The three rangers now stood before the Ninjas and they glared at the creatures surrounding them.

"Power of Darkness!" called the black ranger.

"Power of Light!" the white ranger yelled.

"Power of Lightning!" the gold ranger cried.

"POWER RANGERS!" they shouted as one. "SUMMIT STORM!" Then they ran into the fray, fighting off the creatures.

"Who are you?" asked Shane, trying to help the black ranger.

"Is this really the time for such trivial matters?" the Black Ranger asked whilst hitting one of the creatures with an energy beam from his morpher. The creature shuddered then exploded in a cloud of dust. "That is how you kill the Wraiths!"

"Wraiths!" Shane asked. One of the Wraiths at that time charged at him and he blasted it with his morpher. It shuddered and exploded like the one prior. The other rangers saw this and they followed suit. Soon, all of the Wraiths except for those behind the force field had been destroyed.

"Um... a little help here guys please?" called Hunter; he and Cam using all of their ninja skills to try and keep the Wraiths away.

"Without their morphers," said the White Ranger. "They have no chance!" It was then that a large black alien-like creature fired at the rangers with such force that the seven rangers were thrown into the air and when they landed they all demorphed.

"Ugh," said the Black Ranger, his shoulder-lengthmahoggany hair splayed around his head. He got to his feet, his comrades beside him. He was wearing a uniform exactly the same as theother rangers, but he had black trimmings and the wolf's head symbol from his ranger suit embossed on the upper left portion of his uniform. The White and Gold Rangers wore similar garmentsbut with white and gold trimmings resepctively and their logos in the same position as the Black Rangers. The White Ranger, however, had long flowing, straight black hair pulled back in a ponytailand her eyes were crystal blue. The Gold Ranger had long, curly black hair and her soft features looked like that she came straight from a fashion magazine.

On their wrists they wore morphers similar to those that the Wind and Samurai Rangers wore.

"Nator!" the Black Ranger spat. "So, Braxxus resurrected you. And here I thought we got rid of you for good."

"Please, Thane," hissed Nator in reply. "You had, and still have, no chance of destroying me permanently." Nator laughed. Thane glared at him.

"Avery?" He looked at the White Ranger. "Ellie?" He looked at the Gold Ranger. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Avery and Ellie called, raising their morphers.

"SUMMIT STORM RANGER FORM! HA!" the three rangers called.Thane, Avery and Ellieheld up their right arms, brought them down, twisted slightly then whipped out their left arm, spinning the power disk on their morphers. As they did this, their morphers shone in their respective colours. Then they ran forward and tumbled, their suits attaching to their bodies. As they cam out of the tumble, they crouched with one hand on the ground and they looked up, their helmet locking into place over there head and eyes.

"Summit Ranger Power!" they called. Shane watched this.

"Let's go guys!" he said, getting up. The other rangers got up beside him. "Ready?"

"Ready!" they replied.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" called Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" Blake bellowed. Shane, Tori and Dustin held up their right arms, brought them down, twisted slightly then whipped out their left arm, spinning the power disk on their morphers. Blake however, held his arms overhis chest and pressed a button on the bottom ofhis morpher to begin the transformation.

A tornado emerged from the spinning power disks on the Wind Ranger's morphers. The tornado surrounded them, making their outfits shatter, revealing their respective Ranger outfit underneath. Looking up, a helmet locked to each of their head and sealed itself. Blake crossedhis arms overhis chest and lightning surged around him, which attached a suit tohis body. Fromhis Morpherhis helmet flew high into the air and landed onhis head.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" they hollered. Nator scowled.

"Next time Rangers..." he sneered, vanishing.

"What?" exclaimed Shane. "That was weird."

"Extremely..." Thane added slowly. Suddenly, the seven rangers saw that Hunter and Cam were in trouble.

"C'mon!" called Avery and the seven of them stood in front of the shield. Hunter and Cam were still trying to fight them off.

"Only our combined power," said Thane to Shane. "Will be able to get through this." Shane nodded.

"Then let's do it!" he said, clasping the Black Rangers hand. The seven rangers then faced the shield.

"Hunter! Cam!" called Shane. "We need your help too!"

"Right!" they called. Hunter created a mini electric force field to try to hold them off temporarily and it seemed to be working.

"POWER OF AIR!" called Shane.

"POWER OF WATER!" yelled Tori.

"POWER OF EARTH!" Dustin cried.

"CRIMSON THUNDER!" Hunter shouted.

"NAVY THUNDER!" bellowed Blake.

"SAMURAI POWER!" Cam hollered.

"POWER OF DARKNESS!" Thane yelled.

"POWER OF LIGHT!" hollered Avery.

"POWER OF LIGHTNING!" Ellie called. After they had all called out their element, nine powerful beams of light shot out of their hands and they all intersected the shield. The shield fluxuated for a moment before shattering. Cam and Hunter ran out and grabbed their morphers from Blake and Shane.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" called Hunter, powering up.

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!" yelled Cam, also powering up. Then the two of them nodded at each other and blasted the Wraiths that had been attacking them. As they did so, the stormfront that had been approaching the city suddenly faded away and the early morning light shone over the scene.

"Power down!" they commanded and they returned to their Ninja forms. Cam walked over to Avery, shook her hand and gave her a hug.

"Hey Avery. Long time no see," he said.

"Yeah Cam, it has been a long time," she replied.

"You know these guys?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah, I do," Cam said. "This is Thane Madison, Avery Madison and Eleanor Ferrier from the Summit Ninja School located on the very peak of the mountain our ninja school is on."

"Why haven't we heard of you guys before?" Tori questioned.

"Because," said Thane. "We only just got our powers. Cam made them for us ages ago, but when he got his Samurai powers, they got put on hold."

"And who is this Braxxus?" asked Shane, stepping forward.

"All in good time Shane." answered Ellie. "Right now, I think we should all get some rest."

"Good idea, Ellie," said Cam. And the nine of them walked off towards their homes, unaware that Braxxus was watching them.

"Excellent," he said. "Hunter and Cam, you shall be mine." Then he disappeared. Thane looked back, saw Braxxus and his eyes glowed a deep crimson and nodded.

"They will be yours master," he growled.

* * *

**POWER RANGERS SUMMIT STORM  
Book I: The Summoning**

Stormfront Part I  
**Stormfront Part II**  
Timing  
Revelations


End file.
